earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Australian Transport Corp
The ATC, or Australian Transport Corp, was created by Rafstar1, DragonTrainer9 and Coffeetom sometime in mid December, originaly planned to connect the Conwy outpost of Darwin to the southern city of Adelaide. The ATC is funded and sponsored by the Australian Governmen, who supports the idea of nation-wide transport. The Company evolved into a business, where anyone could get a subway, monorail, intercity Rail, Iceboat or even Airport built for them. To order, check out the discord. Creation The idea of a train connecting the North and South of Australia was thought of in mid december, just after the Darwin outpost of Conwy had been connected to the great Australian Highway. In real life, a luxury train runs from Darwin to Adelaide, so the idea of ‘The Ghan’ Train was thought of. The first tunnel started being dug and reached Uluru in just a few hours. While Dragon dug south (helped by PsychicVictini and rhino who had joined them) Coffee dug east towards Perth, while Rafstar headed West towards Area51. Rails around Australia Lines There are three types of lines around Australia, A sprinting tunnel, a train and an Iceboat. All are underground. The Ghan This line is currently a rail, which departs from the northern jungles of Australia and ends in Murray River. The tunnel from Darwin to Murray River is complete, after just over 3 hours of work. This is possibly the largest transporg project attempted on EMC. This tunnel goes from the shores of Darwin to the sea at Murray River. This crosses a river, and spans a couple thousand blocks. Queensland Connection This Rail is not finished, starting with rails and ending with an area of sprinting. When finished, this is planned to connect Junkertown with Area51, Undermorfs and many other Queensland towns. Ghost rail to Perth Before Perth fell, a rail was dug from Junkertown to Western Australia. Currently just a sprinting tunnel, this was never finished and is only a few hundred blocks. Tasman Rail This Rail, departing from NeoMelbourne, goes under the sea to the island of Tasmania. It is planned as a rail route and the tunnels are almost completed, with rails being layed as well. Adelaide- Sydney At first this rail was planned to go to NeoMelbourne, but after checking on the map, it’s much easier to go to Sydney. At the border of Centeral Australia and New South Wales you can take an exit towards NeoMelbourne. Planned Routes A huge number of routes are planned for Australia and possibly international areas, such as Indochina and New Zealand. East Coast Express Starting from Enderfroat in the north, this planned tunnel will go south along the coast, Stopping at Sydney and ending in NeoMelbourne. Currently only Sydney - Enderfrost has been dug. NeoMelbourne - New Zealand This will depart from NeoMelbourne and go underground towards New Zealand. None of this tunnel has been dug. Major Stations Murray River Murray River is where the Darwin - Murray River line terminates. It also has the Old Perth - Sydney line running through it. Sydney Sydney is the end of the Old Perth - Sydney line, and has the East Coast express running through it. NeoMelbourne NeoMelbourne is where the Tasman Rail starts, on its way south to Tasmania, and eventually Antarctica. It will also have an extension line from Old Perth - Sydney reaching it, and it will start off the East Coast Express. Kakadu Intersection This intersection is where 4 lines meet. Just north of Uluru, the lines from Darwin, Murray River, Marble Bar and Area51 all meet. What does the ATC do? The Australian Transport Corp currently does Transport projects for any nation on the server, and after a month or so of inactivity, is back as a business. The ATC does monorails, roads, underground railways, bridges, tunnels, above-ground railways, subway systems and even Airports. Category:Buisness Category:Australia